The Survivers
by LibroVeritas
Summary: Thomas and his friends did it. They escaped WICKED and now they try to build their new home at the paradise... Pairings ThomasxTeresa and maybe some else. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**What´s up boyz and grills I am back… uh did I just write that? Guess I did…**

 **So it´s been a long time since I uploaded my first story. And I honestly face palmed when I read it a few hours ago. This time I will take my time to write each chapter and only upload them when I´m truly satisfied with it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **So in this story takes place after the third book of the series but with a different ending. Honestly I found the original ending quite unpleasant and I´m sure that I´m not the only one who thinks like that.**

 **Disclaimed: I don´t own this franchise or it´s characters, all rights go to James Dashner, and so on… I think you all know what should stand here right?**

 **Chapter 1**

Thomas laid in the grass a bit outside of their new home. The last paradise in the world. The last remaining humans.

They had lost so much in the last months but now they finally have peace.

He thought back when Brenda saved his life by losing her own, how she died so he could lead the rest to a better future.

But right now Thomas didn´t even know if he could do it. Leading the last 200 humans was a very though job. They spend the last few days building small shelters and they also started to craft some tools like an axe.

If this place was an island it had to be pretty big, because they haven´t found the ocean yet. The good thing about here was that they had everything. Animals they could hunt some trees with fruits and they had a big water fountain.

They definitely wouldn´t die because of starvation and he was also pretty sure that WICKED would never ever manipulate them. But who knows maybe this place was just as dangerous as the labyrinth and just looks a bit nicer?

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps on the grass.

Thomas mentally groaned, what was it this time? Did one of the shelters break apart? Got Minho into another fight? Or just some random complain?

"Hey Thomas!"

He knew that voice. He knew it just too well and it was probably the last person he wanted to speak right now.

"Hey Teresa!" he mumbled.

Now it was not like he didn´t liked her anymore. He already forgave her, but it also always hurt when he looked at her, so he tried to avoid her since they got here.

She sat down beside him and looked into the distance, and he really had to force himself to not stare at her like a lost puppy.

Suddenly she sighted and broke the uncomfortable silence "I know that you don´t want to talk to me and I can understand that. But I think we should sort this out."

Thomas forced a smile "I told you I already forgave you…"

"But you still act like you don´t know me anymore. That hurts you know? I can understand that you don´t want to trust me anymore. B-But can we at least talk about it?" she said.

He looked at her again and immediately noticed the bags under her eyes.

 _"_ _Looks like I´m not the only one who is lacking sleep." he thought._

At first he said nothing and just looked at her face, which changed from sad to worried and then back again to sad. Her face that he learned to love but also fear. Did he still love her? He was pretty sure about that. But could he trust her ever again? He probably did already.

So why did he struggled to just tell her? He didn´t know.

But he knew for sure that he would be regretting it if he wasn´t honest now.

"What did that kiss in the desert meant to you?" he asked her.

She was a little bit taken back by that question. But answered with longing in her eyes "Probably the same thing it meant to you."

Thomas just nodded and surprised himself when he took her hand and muttered "My feelings for you never changed you know. It just broke my heart when I thought you don´t feel the same way about me."

As he rubbed her hand he looked her into the eyes again and he knew they both wanted the same right now and closed the gap between their lips.

 **So what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Give me some feedback on what I can improve on. Or just tell me if you found some grammar mistakes. I really appreciate that.**

 **I hope I can upload the second chapter in the next week. Till then… peace.**

 **-Libro Veritas**


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m currently sitting in a train so I thought why not write the second chapter in the meantime? So here it is.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _As he rubbed her hand he looked her into the eyes again and he knew they both wanted the same right now and closed the gap between their lips._

As amazing as the feeling was they soon had to break apart because of the lack of air and instead pressed their foreheads against each other. Her eyes where filled with love and excitement and seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

Then she leaned in again and they shared another kiss but this time it was more deeply and Thomas enjoyed her intoxicating scent and the warmth of her hands that where now wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly someone shouted "Holy clunk!"

They broke apart as fast as they could and looked around only to find Minho standing right in front of them and failing trying to hold his laughter back.

Then Newt suddenly laughed "That´s the spirit guys! If you continue that way we aren´t going to have problems about the repopulating part."

Thomas face palmed and Teresa´s face went cherry red and said "We aren´t going to…"

But she got interrupted by Mino who high-fived his friend "Haha nice one Newt!"

Teresa got up with murder in her eyes and whacked them on the back of their heads and said "Gods are you stupid!"

Before she could hit them again Thomas took her arm and pulled her away saying "Calm down you know they only got clunk in their heads."

Minho looked offended "Hey I have feelings guys!"

Thomas just rolled his eyes and took Teresa, who was still trying to break free, away from them.

 _"_ _Of course those idiots had to ruin the whole thing!" he thought._

When they got some distance between Teresa eventually calmed down and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sooooo" he began not really sure what to say. Where they now together? He at least hoped so and he was pretty sure that people become a couple when they kissed two times in a row. Still he was a bit frightened from what she might say.

Eventually he got the guts to ask her the question that was burning in his mind "Are we… you know together now?"

Teresa smiled and looked up to him "I hope so."

Thomas grinned broadly and high-fived himself in his mind. Then he looked up into the air and noticed it was getting dark.

"We should probably go back to the camp. Or those slintheads are going to make a search party for us."

His girlfriend nodded and they walked back to their friends who were already waiting impatiently.

 **Okay this one is a bit shorter and I think I´m going to rewrite it later. But I really wanted to post that chapter as soon as possible because I probably won´t be able to do it in the next few days.**

 **I hope that I can post chapter 3 next week. Anyway thanks for reading and don´t forget to review.**

 **-Libro Veritas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _His girlfriend nodded and they walked back to their friends who were already waiting impatiently._

"Where the shuck have you two been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Minho exclaimed walking towards them with Newt on his heels.

Thomas looked at him questionably "What do you mean we were out there for like two hours. No need to worry."

"I told him that you are probably just busy sucking off each other faces. But he wouldn´t listen." Newt said with a slight grin on his face. This immediately changed when he caught Teresa´s glare that said something like, shut up or I kick you where the sun doesn´t shine.

Thomas sighed "Okay now why did you needed us anyway?"

But instead of telling him they went to the Flat Trans where they came from after the explosion of the WICKED headquarter, just a bit outside of their camp.

They thought that the whole thing wouldn´t work anymore after the building broke apart so they just left it where it was. But right now it was open and some hot air came out from the dark tunnel.

He felt Teresa holding his hand I bit tighter looking surprised.

"Who opened the Flat Trans?" he finally asked.

Newt answered "That's the thing, apparently no one closed it so it was open the whole time. A kid noticed earlier that the Flat Trans was still working after he saw some dust coming out from it."

Suddenly he realized what that meant. They could go back to the world and see within the years what changes. Or they could get some of the technology from the WICKED headquarter so they wouldn´t have to start from zero in terms of science.

Teresa had been silent the whole time obviously thinking about the same things, but then she sighed "Okay it´s getting late, we can discuss what we are going in the morning."

 _She is right probably not the best idea to go through that thing without having a good plan._

They all nodded in response at her suggestion and went back to the camp to get some sleep.

Some of them already had a real cabin to sleep in but those where mostly for families with kids or older people. Since he was here he and his friends slept on the grass floor. Granted it wasn´t that comfortable but also his back didn´t started to hurt so he wasn´t complaining.

He noticed that Teresa never left his side since they walked back and laid down beside him with her head on his chest and he couldn´t help but smile and kiss her forehead lovingly.

A loud scream woke him up and he immediately shoot up from his sleeping position letting Teresa´s head hit the floor. It was still dark and could barely see more than ten meters.

The source of the scream luckily was not far away from him, it was a girl a bit younger than him fighting… a Crank?

 _"_ _What the shuck is going on?"_ he thought before charging at the former human and threw it off the girl. When his opponent tried to get up he kicked it as hard as he could on the side of the head hopefully killing it.

"Are you okay?" Thomas said to the girl, who just nodded looking at the crank with absolute horror.

Apparently this wasn´t the only attacker because soon another panicked scream erupted from somewhere else and he saw a man beating a Crank with a long bough until it didn´t moved anymore. No one was now sleeping anymore and some picked up some stuff near them to defend themselves.

At this moment Minho arrived at his side "Where the shuck did those cranks come from?"

The answer hit Thomas like a truck.

"The Flat Trans! They are coming from the Flat Trans!" he yelled running towards the transportation unit with Minho and Teresa on his heel.

His assumption was confirmed when he saw another Crank moving through the door exclaiming something that sounded like "We are baaaack". It didn´t made it very far though. He just saw a pretty big stone flying with deadly precision at its targets face killing it immediately in the process with a gross sound like someone smashed a watermelon and leaving to stone stuck into dead body.

"Nice throw!" he said looking impressed at who Minho had set up a satisfied grin.

"We have to block the door or else maybe there will get more in!" Teresa said but her attempt to close the gate failed when another one jumped out of the darkness of the Flat Trans and grabbed her hand.

 **Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger guys :D**

 **Actually not really because I´m feeling pretty sadistic right now.**

 **What do you think will happen to Teresa? Is she going to die or survive it?**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because I definitely liked to write it. Constructive criticism is welcome especially with the action scenes because I think I could really improve there.**

 **\- Libro Veritas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I´m back! I know, I know took me long enough for that. I really wanted to get that chapter out. Because the beginning of this one was in my Doc-Manager for almost 2 months. So I finally have some time to write again because of the Christmas break. So here it is!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"_ _We have to block the door or else maybe there will get more in!" Teresa said but her attempt to close the gate failed when another one jumped out of the darkness of the Flat Trans and grabbed her hand._

It was like someone had frozen the time, everything suddenly went slower. He could see the Crank that caught her hitting her so hard against the chest that he could hear some ribs cracking. He saw her falling to the ground her eyes closed.

Rage filled his mind and he ripped the branch out of Minho´s arms and smacked nearest the Crank so hard against the head that the wood broke apart as well as his opponents head. But he didn´t care and rushed over to Teresa, ripping everything apart that came into his view. A Crank scratched his back open but he didn´t even felt the pain his only thought was the girl that was lying motionless on the grass.

As soon as he finished the last Crank he rushed over to his girlfriend and put his right hand carefully behind her head and stroked her cheek with the other. He could feel some blood on the backside of her head where she hit the ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Newt closing the door of the Flat Trans and blocking it with some rocks.

"We need a medic now!" he heard someone behind him yelling.

He took a deep breath as he watched as the lifeless body slowly got moved down into the small grave that they made just a couple hours earlier. They had covered the head with a big palm leave they found so the children didn´t have to see it.

Teresa besides him sighted "The first death in paradise."

After the attack of the Cranks they immediately got her to a healer. She had luck, because her cracked rib didn´t pierced through her lung otherwise Teresa would probably had her own grave now.

The attack didn´t lasted very long, everyone here was pretty good trained after the maze so they beat the Cranks in a matter of minutes. After that they immediately started to build a fence made out of wood around the Flat Trans with guards watching the door carefully.

Because of that work they had to postpone the funeral for one day. Only one Glader died a 16 year old girl that he barely knew named Isabell.

Other than that there were only minor injuries like his scratched back or a broken toe and some other things like that.

They listened carefully as some friends of the dead girl spoke under tears and wishing her the best luck wherever she was now.

He actually saw a single tear running down Teresa´s cheek, he then wrapped his arm around her waist trying to comfort her while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

After everyone said what they wanted to and started to leave, some guys gathered around the pit and started to fill it with earth again.

Thomas sighted and kissed his girlfriend head and took her away from the new "graveyard" glad his most loved ones where still alive and save.

 **Another chapter finished! How did you guys like it? I will try to upload another one during the Christmas break.**

 **I think it is time now to thank my dear viewers and especially the people who made a review or messaged me. It means a lot to me that you like the story.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A half year later…

Thomas stood in the middle of their new council room, which they have finished just a couple of days ago. It was pretty big considered that there were only 10 people on the council. They named him the leader of their small circle, his job basically was to shut someone up if the person talked too long.

After the attack half a year ago they finished they living quarters pretty quickly because most of them didn´t wanted to sleep outside any longer than necessary, including him. Right now he shared a cabin with Teresa and Minho living with some other dudes right in the next cabin. The only thing that bothered him was that they had no real locks for the doors which lead to more than one pretty awkward moment throughout the entire village.

"So who is in favour of putting locks on the doors of every cabin? So we don´t ever have to walk in on you know…" Minho said and looked at him and Teresa with a smirk, which Thomas answered by showing him the finger and afterwards putting his hand in the air.

"…3, 4… 11… yea the majority is for putting locks on the doors!"

"Very well, get a message to the builders and tell them to make us some locks." Thomas told their messenger next to the door, who just nodded and went off.

"What´s next on the list now?" Teresa wanted to know.

Nathan a councillor stood up "Last on the list is the problem with the Flat Trans. What are we gonna do with that thing? I mean it serves no purpose other than scaring the shit out of the children."

Another councillor cleared his throat "Language Nathan please! But I have to agree with him."

Thomas nodded, that thing caused more problems so far than anything else. Suddenly he noticed that everyone in the room looked at him expectantly, luckily for him he already had an idea.

"Everyone knows that we have some issues with adjusting to this new environment" he started carefully because he know that was a sensitive matter, most councillors nodded expecting him to go on "My idea is to use the Flat Trans to our benefit. We could go back to the headquarters of WICKED and take some useful stuff with us. Maybe electricity so we don´t rely on those torches anymore and we could also start to explore the new world."

He waited for their protests but surprisingly there where none, the chance to get some of their old live back seems to be pretty convincing to them.

"Maybe we could build a landing area so we can get a Berg over here, could be useful for explorations." Minho said.

Another one spoke up "Well to get the Berg here we would first of all have to find out where we are. That thing isn´t going to fit through the Flat Trans."

Minho scratched his head embarrassed "Didn´t thought about that one… "

About two hours later the meeting was finally over. The result was that tomorrow he would lead a group of 20 people through the Flat Trans which goes directly to the headquarters of WICKED. After that they would clean the whole place from the Cranks that probably still lived there. Then they would search for an energy source they could use in their new home. The next step would be to get some information about their place so they could fly a Berg to the village.

They knew their island was somewhere very far in the north because of the stars. But they didn´t had any idea where they were exactly, so they would have to browse through some files of WICKED to find out their location.

Thomas was so deep in thought that he didn´t even noticed that he stood in front of the door of his cabin.

When he entered he found Teresa sitting on the couch reading. She smiled when she saw him put her book down and patted the space beside her and he sat down kissing her head.

They just sat there for a while and enjoyed each other company. He sighted comfortably breathing in her sweet scent while she drove her hand through his hair.

After a while they went to their bed and fell to sleep immediately.

 **Okay I´m not really satisfied with the last line I think it´s a bit too short but it´s now 4 o´clock in the morning and I´m pretty damn tired. Probably going to change the ending a bit later. Anyways I hope you still enjoyed it, if you did review if you didn´t still review :D**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woa 400 viewers! Thanks for that!**

 **And now before I start rambling about some random stuff here is the 6** **th** **chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Thomas woke up when he felt something or better someone moving beside him. After more than three months of sharing a bed with Teresa he got used to waking up like this, with her snuggled into his chest and his left arm a bit deaf because it was wrapped around her for the entire night.

Still this was definitely his most favourite way to wake up, her scent was intoxicating and sometimes he would just pretend to sleep to enjoy the moment but not today. Because today they were going to take the next big step forward in their plan of world exploration.

He took a deep breath and then gently shook Teresa awake so they could get ready for the mission.

She opened her eyes immediately and just asked a bit tired "Already time?"

Thomas stroked her cheek once and nodded, then he reluctantly stepped out of the bed and started to put his clothes on. He heard his girlfriend sighting but soon also stared to cloth.

The sun stared to rise just as he started with the last instructions next to the wall they put around the Flat Trans for their protection. They called it the Anti-Crank-Wall which he found a bit uncreative but once the builders started calling it that way soon everyone else did too.

"Okay everyone listen please! " Thomas started "Today we just want to check out the headquarters and maybe kill some Cranks if they get in our way. With that I mean we have absolutely no idea how it looks there right now. If we encounter too many Cranks we will retreat and maybe try it another time. We will search the place as one single group because its saver that way. After we get the information we need we will go back here. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded.

"Okay then everyone grab a spear and a club! We are going in!" Minho yelled.

Thomas had already armed himself as well as Teresa who stood beside him and Minho.

"You´re ready for this man?" his best friend said while they marched to the Flat Trans his face looking grim.

He snorted "I think no one is ever ready for this."

"Good point!"

Then he patted his shoulder and said with a smirk "Try not to die in there!"

And then they opened the door their spears ready to pierce through some Cranks but there were none.

The Flat Trans was as dark as always but luckily they were prepared for that and someone behind him held up a torch, illuminating the dark passage.

"Looks clear!" Minho stated while he carefully watched every corner before stepping inside with him on the heels.

Then a screeching sound erupted from the darkness and Thomas tightened the grip on his spear and everyone listened carefully.

Suddenly he could see a shape in the distance that was walking to them and as he looked more carefully he could identify it as a Crank. That would be scary if it didn´t stumble every 4 feet so it more or less looked pretty funny but also a bit sad.

After some seconds someone behind him sighted and threw his spear which pierced through the targets belly letting it fall on the ground immediately.

"LAME!" someone yelled causing everyone including him to smirk at the pathetic attempt to attack them.

But he knew that was just the beginning so he called "Stay on guard there might be more here!"

And sadly he was right when they suddenly heard more sounds of Cranks which seemed to be dangerously close to them.

"Let´s get this over with! Attack!" Minho ordered and stormed forward.

Thomas took a deep breath and then followed him with a loud battle cry "Charge!"

 **Huehue that cliffhanger!**

 **Well I guess sorry for that but it just makes to story more exciting don´t you think? No? Hmpf I guess I´m gonna go and cry in that corner of there then :(**

 **Anyway thanks for reading i´ll see you (can I say that in a book?) next chapter. Damn it I really have to work on my outros.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woa Chapter 7 already. How fast time goes by… ugh I sound like my grandma… well here is the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Thomas took a deep breath and then followed him with a loud battle cry "Charge!"_

A story about a battle most of the time has something heroic and was described at an epic moment where you are the most alive. But those who fought a battle where the forces of live and death are as close as anyhow possible know that a war has nothing heroic at all.

Thomas just realized that as charged the Cranks.

 _No there is definitely nothing honourable at all to slay something. No matter how much you might hate it._

As he attacked the first Crank his mind suddenly went full autopilot. Dodge, stab, kill, roll out of the way stab again… The only thing he thought about was to not get himself killed.

As he finished off his third he looked around for more but there were no Cranks left and he sighed in delight.

They made quite a mess, blood covered the whole floor like it suddenly had rained red water and the air smelled of sweat and death.

There had been way more Cranks than they had expected but luckily it didn´t seemed like anyone was majorly injured. Most of them had some pretty big bruises though and on had big gash across his cheek.

Teresa was standing beside him and he frowned as he saw her covered in blood until he realised that it wasn´t her own.

"You alright" he said while he took her hand.

She just nodded exhausted.

"Okay those who are so bad injured that they can´t come with us should go back to get their wounds treated. The rest follow me and keep your eyes open I´m pretty sure there are still some out there!"

After that he turned around and looked forward to the bright side of the dark tunnel which undeniably lead to the WICKED headquarters. His thumb ran across Teresa´s hand seeking desperately for her comfort because he knew what was going to wait for them. Innocent people who got crushed by the building that they blew up in their ignorance.

As they got closer to the exit of the Flat Trans the light started to blind him and he had to leave Teresa´s hand to put it in front of his eyes to not lose his orientation. His other hand gripped the spear tighter, ready to stab everything that got in his way.

Thomas was pretty surprised when he saw that there was no danger at all when he exited the dark tunnel. Then he decided to wait a bit to get used to the bright sun that was shining directly in his face.

After a couple of minutes he could finally take in his surroundings. They stood on a small concrete platform that used to be an office room. Only 2 walls had survived the massive explosion and the ceiling crashed down completely, the remnants where spread all over the floor.

The good thing was that from this position he could overlook a pretty big part of what was used to be the headquarters of WICKED. Only some small rooms seemed to survive their attack. They would search in those first, maybe there were still some working computers they could use.

The search for something useful was pretty exhausting because every now and then they came across a lonely Crank so they always had to be on guard. Luckily the electricity was still working in some parts of the building and they even found some computers sadly every single one of them was secured with a password, which wasn´t that much of a problem because they had some guys with them who could hack into those things but that took pretty long.

But after about six hours of searching they finally found one thing that they were searching for. It was a pretty big file that was highly secured so they need almost a whole hour to unlock the data. But just the name made them excited: Project Elysium so in other words paradise.

There were about 20 Gigabytes protocol and some other stuff that were way too long to read.

But then they found something interesting, a map. With their current location, which was pretty near to Vancouver. The only other marked location seemed to be at the south east part of Greenland but it had no real name. The only thing that stood there was one name: Elysium.

Thomas looked Teresa into the eyes and said with a grin "Well I think we know now were we life."

 **Well that was chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Just a little warning it could take a while for me to upload the next chapter. I have so much to do right now so don´t be surprised if I don´t post a new chapter in January. Pretty sure though that I can´t wait so long and post one anyway :D**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	8. Chapter 8

**I´m going try something new I write this chapter at least partly in Teresas POV let´s see how it works out.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Teresa´s POV**

She sighted with relief as she spotted the Berg that was flying towards them and then landing carefully on the landing strip they had finished just a couple of days ago.

It´s now been four weeks since they found out their location and since then they tried to find a working Berg that they could use and get to them. Which took pretty long because almost every hangar was destroyed and so were most of the Bergs. But they found one covered in dust on the outside of the WICKED headquarters.

The good thing was that it didn´t need to be charged because it was powered by a solar system that just needed to be cleaned to work again.

Then a small group lead by Thomas decided to transport it to Elysium so they could start to look around the world for potential immunes.

The only thing that Teresa didn´t liked at all in the plan was that she didn´t go with them because someone had to replace Thomas in the council which was apparently herself.

Now that wasn´t a problem for her because they didn´t had much to do on the council now anyway. But the fact that Jorge was flying that thing made her a bit worried. You see after Brenda died who was kind of like a daughter to him he had a little drinking problem, it got better after a while but she was still a bit concerned about them.

Additionally it took them almost a day more than they had planned to reach them and she really started to think that their Berg crashed somewhere in the ocean.

But now they were back again and she could finally stop worrying about them.

 **Thomas POV**

As soon as he got out of the Berg he got tackled by a mop of black hair that started to furiously kiss him and he immediately recognized it as Teresa.

"I missed you." she whispered in his ear when they had to break apart for air.

"Me too."

After a bunch of seconds they noticed their awkward position and got up embarrassed. He scratched his head and said "Uh good to be back I guess!"

Minho appeared next to him with a smirk on his face "Woa chill Teresa you can rip his clothes of later now we uuuuuhhhhh…"

Thomas interrupted him with a quick punch to his gut leaving his friend groaning on the ground while he put an arm around his girlfriend and gave her a short but passionate kiss on the lips. When they parted they just stood there for a while with their foreheads pressed against each other enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasted.

"Did you found something interesting on your trip?" she suddenly asked.

"Interesting would be an understatement."

His girlfriend raised her eyebrow but before she could ask he said "I´m gonna tell everyone at the council meeting. We should gather everyone."

"SILENCE!" he yelled at the council that was discussing soundly on what they thought Thomas had seen. But no one seemed to hear him because they just kept going.

Then Teresa raised her voice "SHUT UP OR THROW YOU ALL THROUGH THAT WINDOW!"

And suddenly it was completely silent in the room. Everyone knew that Teresa took those threads seriously after she almost knocked one of them out because of the very same reason.

Thomas sighed "Okay I´m going to explain this really fast because I haven´t slept in over 24 hours. The reason why we have gathered today is because when we flew over the eastern part of Canada we almost got shot out of the sky by a missile. The thing barely missed us but the explosion still left some damage on the Berg. That´s the reason why the flight took almost a day longer than we had planned out. Now the question is who tried to take us out?"

After he was finished it looked like someone had frozen the time no one said a word or moved but in a matter of seconds everyone went completely nuts and started to argue with his neighbour.

"It´s WICKED!" someone yelled.

"Maybe they are terrorists!"

Thomas face palmed and just waited until everything calmed down. Teresa beside him just rolled her eyes and stared at everyone impatiently.

Boy this is gonna be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After their council meeting ended due to… uhh let´s call it cracked nuts, caused by Teresa and another guy arguing, they decided to not tell anyone outside the council about their trip and to postpone the meeting for another day. No one wanted to unnecessarily frighten their whole village by a threat that might not even know about their existence.

He found himself in the bed with Teresa sleeping soundly on his chest and he had to smile as he looked at her. Granted when his girlfriend was angry she could be pretty damn scary but asleep it was the complete opposite. Peaceful and completely innocent. Only the scars all over her body showed the truce about their past life.

As he laid there he had finally some time to think about everything and plan their next steps. Thomas knew that they had two options concerning the people who almost took them out of the sky: Either talk with them or they could just ignore them. Because let´s be honest no one would ever find them here if they didn´t specifically knew where they had to search…

His thoughts were interrupted as Teresa started to move her head too look him in the eyes and he couldn´t help but grin at her.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!"

She just rolled her eyes and yawned "Shut up!" but smiled anyway.

They just lay there for a while doing nothing but then she sighted and rolled of him "The next council meeting is in about an hour we better get dressed now!"

"Are you sure we have to? I´d prefer you with what you are wearing now." Thomas said with a slight smirk.

Teresa blushed when she noticed that she was only wearing her light nightgown with nothing underneath.

She decided to get revenge in a very un-Teresa-like way and walked back to the bed while shaking her hips with a seductive smile on her face.

"And what do you plan to do if we stay here?"

Thomas gulped and stared with wide eyes at her and he stammered "Uh w-well we could… uh…"

Now it was Teresa´s turn to smirk.

 _Okay that one goes to her._

Then his girlfriend just turned around giggling and started to get ready for the day leaving him completely confused in the bed.

 **Teresa´s POV**

She didn´t waited for Thomas to catch up after the little incident in the bedroom and decided to check on the village. The sun wasn´t up but there were already people walking around one of them was Minho.

"Hey, where did you left Thomas?" he greeted her.

She almost told him that she seduced Thomas and that her boyfriend now had to calm down a bit. So she just blushed hoping that the darkness covered it and Minho didn´t noticed.

Unfortunately he saw it and smirked broadly "You´ve tied Thomas the bed didn´t you? I never knew that you guys where into that stuff… ouch!"

She interrupted him by smacking the back of his head. Hard.

Her face was still completely red from embarrassment when Thomas reached them and asked "What did he do this time?"

"I asked her about… ouch god damn it Teresa!" Minho started but got interrupted again by her kicking him against the shin.

"Seriously Teresa you should visit a group therapy about your violence issues!" Minho moaned as he rubbed his bruise.

She just grinned and Thomas laughed his ass of behind his best friend.

No one messed with her without a proper punishment.

"So are you ready for the meeting?" Thomas asked after he was finished cracking up.

Minho first grumbled something they couldn´t her and then just said "I hope it is over soon!"

 **I thought that I should put some more Thomesa (is that their couple name?) into this so I hope you liked it.**

 **I´m really sorry for not updating that long. I had and still have so much to do for school. So I really wanted to get this one out as soon as I´m finished. Although I´m not completely satisfied with it. What do you think?**

 **Next chapter is probably coming this month. But no promises there.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


End file.
